beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Seeing Red
Seeing Red is the 10th episode of Beauty and the Beast. It originally aired on January 24, 2013. Summary VINCENT’S FORMER FIANCÉE DISCOVERS HE IS ALIVE — Vincent (Jay Ryan) barely escapes being caught by his former fiancée, Alex (guest star Bridget Regan) and must deal with the repercussions of his past. While Cat (Kristin Kreuk) is in the hospital, she is forced to confront her feelings for Vincent. Meanwhile, J.T. (Austin Basis) gets a surprising visitor asking about old research he did on mutant DNA. Episode Recap The episode picks up right where it ended in Bridesmaid Up! with Vincent holding a grievously injured Cat and Evan seeing them. As Evan drives closer, Vincent decides to put Cat down and runs off. Evan gets to her and notices her lung is collapsing. He is forced to perform a Needle Thoracostomy using a pocket knife, a rubber glove and vodka while Heather phones for help. Cat is then airlifted to New York General where she’s rushed into surgery. When she wakes up, she meets her nurse, Alex Salter who tells her she did well in surgery and was saved by a doctor at the crash site before being airlifted to the hospital. Alex then leaves and informs her a doctor will be in to see her. After receiving a voice message from Tess the doctor walks in but turns out to be Vincent in disguise. She begins to thank him for performing the procedure which saved her life but he admits that it was Evan and that all he did was pull her out of the car. He tells her that all he could do was watch her slip away and he thought he had lost her. She reassures him that he still saved her life. As they hold hands, she tells him that she accepts all of what he is. A text from Evan interrupts his visit. Vincent is forced to leave but warns her that Evan might have seen him that night. As he walks out and rips off his doctor’s mask, he hears someone call his name. It is Cat’s nurse, Alex. He runs and hides from her while she looks for him, visibly upset. Evan comes to visit her where she thanks him for saving her life. Fishing to see what he remembers from that night, she wonders out loud what would have happened if he hadn’t pulled her out of the car but he tells her she must have crawled out. A brief flashback shows us he knows this isn’t the case. During their conversation, Evan does not disguise the fact that he has strong feelings for Cat but doesn’t admit them to her. They are then interrupted by a distressed Alex, who wants to ‘overshare’ with Cat. She asks whether she knew who the doctor was that left her room earlier, but Cat feigns ignorance. Alex then tells her she swore she saw Vincent Keller, who’s supposed to be dead. At the warehouse, JT tells Vincent that his evolving DNA is a new ability breaking through, then jokes he might change genders like a clownfish but Vincent is troubled by the fact he saw Alex, his ex-fiancée. He feels guilty about the fact he ran out on her 10 years ago and hasn’t reached out to her since. He then gets a text from Cat telling him not to come back to the hospital as it’s not safe. Cat and Heather are walking through the hospital while Heather tells her about Evan’s heroic efforts the night before. Cat notices that Heather is hung over and she waits beside a wall as Heather runs off to get coffee and aspirin. Vincent shows up and makes his way to Cat, guiding her into a room to ask about her text. He thinks it’s about Evan but she tells him it’s to do with Alex. He tells her that they grew up together with JT and his brothers and they grew close as they got older. Vincent tries to downplay their connection but Cat doesn’t buy it. That night, Alex makes her way to her car and when she gets in, is surprised by Vincent who is waiting for her. She is distraught as he’s supposed to be dead. He tells her he was part of a special ops force and had seen and knew too much so had to go into hiding as his enemies are still out there looking for him. She asks about his connection to Cat and he tells her that she’s a cop who’s his handler. He tells her he wanted to contact her but hoped that she had moved on and found a husband and had kids. Tess comes to visit Cat with a teddy bear. Tess discovers Cat is looking up Alex on Facebook and takes over to check the police database. They find that Alex filed 6 police reports in 3 months complaining of someone following her, checking her emails and breaking into her house. Cat feigns tiredness so Tess will leave. She then contacts JT to tell him she thinks Muirfield is stalking Alex and he tells her that Vincent is probably with her. So she gets out of bed and heads out. Alex gets out of her car and walks down the street when she is grabbed by a knife-wielding man. As he’s threatening her, Cat shows up and fires her gun into the air. He runs off and she’s about to go after him but her injuries inhibit her. Alex takes her to her apartment where she changes her bandages. She guesses Cat was keeping tabs on her because she’s Vincent’s handler and tells her she thinks that guy is the guy that’s been stalking her and that he went through her closet. Cat goes to have a look where she finds a box full of pictures of Alex and Vincent and love letters from him in which she discovers Alex is his ex-fiancée. Vincent comes over after Cat calls him. She’s unhappy after finding out he told Alex that she’s his handler. Cat asks if there was any evidence gathered and Alex tells her hair was found. Cat guesses it was never analysed and takes it to Evan. At the lab, Evan changes her bandage where she questions him about his past as a surgeon but he doesn’t want to talk about it. The DNA gathered from Alex's apartment belongs to a man named Connor Servino. Alex remembers him as an ex-con she treated after he got shot who became obsessed with her and kept asking her to marry him. Alex forms a plan to be used as bait in order to get him. She pretends in an email that she’s running off to be with the man she loves after her shift. At the hospital, Alex works while Vincent and Cat are watching her. Connor then appears and detonates a minor explosion as a diversion so he can kidnap Alex. Cat and Vincent head towards the basement are to go after them and Vincent finds he is sensitive to the lights in the corridors. They decide to split up to find them. Cat hears Alex begging for her life and tries to stop Connor but he shoots at her and she falls to the ground. Vincent, in beast form, goes after them where Connor shoots at him and hits a power box, cutting all the lights in the area. Vincent then discovers that he has developed night vision and uses it to sneak up on Connor and scare him. He throws him backwards, causing him to drop his gun. Connor pulls out another gun to shoot at Vincent but he dive rolls and takes the dropped gun which he uses to kill Connor. Vincent then rescues Alex from where Connor has locked her up. Caught up in the moment, they kiss just as Cat charges in. She is clearly hurt by what she has seen. Back at the warehouse, JT is amazed by the night vision ability and tells Vincent that what he’s developed in mere weeks, most species take a million years to obtain. JT then heads to work where he is visited by Evan. He tells JT he’s found evidence of a being with cross-species DNA and wants to work with JT to investigate due to a paper he wrote years ago. At her apartment, Cat finds she has accidentally taken one of Alex’s photos of Vincent. He then turns up to see her but she is distant. He asks why they haven’t moved their relationship forward yet, but she tells him that Alex coming back into his life changes everything though he insists it doesn’t. She’s not convinced and knows he still has feelings for Alex. She tells him that Alex still loves him and he needs to work out if he still loves her too. Quotes Catherine: You didn't lose me. I'm right here. And, I accept all of what you are. ---- Catherine: Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't remember how to be close to somebody. But can you look me in the eye and tell me you don't still have feelings for her? ---- Catherine: You and I, we came together out of some pretty dark places. Vincent: It doesn't mean that this isn't real. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop (credit only) Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler Guest Cast *Bridget Regan as Alex Salter Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x10 Promo "Seeing Red" (HD)|Short Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x10 Producer's Preview "Seeing Red"-0|Producer's Preview Seeing Red Pictures OnTIce_1.jpg OnTIce_2.jpg OnTIce_3.jpg OnTIce_4.jpg OnTIce_5.jpg OnTIce_6.jpg OnTIce_7.jpg OnTIce_8.jpg OnTIce_9.jpg OnTIce_10.jpg Trivia *Seeing Red was watched by 1.79 million viewers. *This episode marks the first appearance of Alex Salter. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes